The Best Cure Is Not Only Family, But Tickles As Well
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to "Not Gone Forever". Rated T for kissing, but has a lot of tickles and fluff! Done as a request, so please, no flames.


**This story is a request from Sparkling Lover and is the sequel to my other story, "Not Gone Forever". Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover and I own Rachel. All other characters belong to their respective owners and "How To Train Your Dragon 2" belongs to Dreamworks. **

* * *

**The Best Cure Is Not Only Family, But Tickles As Well**

For about a week after Ally's grandmother had passed, the little girl was very quiet and often lay on her bed, clutching her stuffed animals and sometimes crying. The aliens all felt her pain and were saddened to see their little friend so sad. Heatblast and Four Arms felt it the worst and didn't know how to cheer her up again.

Often, in the middle of the night, Ally would wake up crying and would go to one of them for comfort and not one of them turned her down. They didn't complain as they knew she was hurting emotionally and the comfort they gave helped her a little.

Now, Ally was reading in her room and Rook watched her. He knew she was still grieving, but he missed seeing her smile and hearing her laughter. He wondered what he could do and then he remembered the movie "How To Train Your Dragon 2" was playing at the local theater and Ally had been wanting to see it, so he decided to ask Rachel about taking Ally to the theater.

Rachel had been sewing a new plushy that she was making by hand when Rook came in. She had a good imagination and if she had a picture, she could recreate it as a plushy. She now paused her work to smile at her fiancée.

"Hey, Honey," she said.

"Hey, Baby," he said, leaning towards her and kissing her. Setting aside her project, she returned the kiss as Rook wrapped his arms around her and rolled so that they were both laying down with her on his chest, still kissing. They broke off and Rachel breathed deeply.

"Always kiss me breathless," she teased lightly, making Rook smile. "What are you up to?"

"Well, I've noticed that Ally has been keeping to herself since her grandmother died and I remembered she wanted to see that new movie "How To Train Your Dragon 2" and I was wondering if you would let me take Ally to see it at the theater," said Rook.

Rachel at once agreed. "That would help her," she said. "Don't forget your mask."

Nodding, Rook put on his I.D. Mask that made him look human. Ally knew that Rook had this mask if he had to go into town so that the locals wouldn't be startled by his appearance. The couple now headed off to Ally's room. "Ally, Rook has a surprise for you," said Rachel.

Ally looked up. "A surprise?" she asked.

Rook nodded. "Come along," he said with a smile.

Ally nodded and got up. Rachel handed her a purple jacket that was light enough so that Ally wouldn't get too hot, as the day was rather warm. All three headed out to Rook's Truk and Rachel helped Ally inside.

"Are you coming too, Rachel?" the little girl asked.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm going to stay and hold down the fort while you and Rook are gone," she said with a smile. "Have fun."

* * *

Ally stayed quiet for the ride, something that concerned Rook, but he hoped she would be a bit happier when she saw where he was taking her. They pulled into the theater and Ally's eyes widened as she turned to Rook, who smiled at her.

"Here we are," he said as he got out and went to the other side, gathering her in his arms as he locked his Truk and carried her into the theater. "Two tickets for How To Train Your Dragon 2, please," he asked the lady at the counter.

The lady smiled at them. "Of course, sir," she said as she rung up the tickets and Rook paid for them. Ally smiled and saw the popcorn.

"Rook, can we some popcorn?" she asked eagerly.

Rook nodded. "Certainly," he said and the kind lady rung up the popcorn as well.

"There you are. Enjoy," she said kindly. Rook and Ally both thanked her and went to the correct screen that was showing the movie and found good seats. Surprisingly, they were the only ones in the theater, but they didn't mind as that made the movie more enjoyable.

After the movie, Rook was pleased to see Ally was hyped from watching it. Even he had to admit it was a good one and seeing Ally happy again was worth it.

They went back to the mansion with Ally talking so much and so fast that it was amusing to Rook and he smiled. When they arrived and Rook went to help her out of the Truk again, Ally jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Thank you for taking me to the theater, Rook," she said, hugging him.

Smiling, Rook hugged her back. "You're welcome, Ally. I missed seeing your smile, but I'm glad to see it's back," he said.

Ally nodded and lay her head on his shoulder as he carried her inside. Rachel was currently at the Jocklin Mansion with her sister as they helped their uncles move some equipment and the other aliens had left a note saying that Plumber Headquarters had called them to investigate why the Incurseans were moving so close to Earth, so it was just Rook and Ally for now.

"Oh, well, I'll tell them about the movie when they get home," she said as she plopped down on the couch and Rook took off his human I.D. mask. While he didn't mind wearing it, it could be confining sometimes.

He then heard Ally sigh as her smile left her face and she lay down. Rook was a bit alarmed how her happy mood suddenly vanished, but then realized she was thinking about her grandmother again. He sat down beside her.

"You know, Ally, your grandmother is always with you," he said gently.

"I know," she said. "But I still miss her."

Nodding, Rook gathered her in his arms. "It's okay to miss her," he said gently. "But I don't think your grandmother would want you to be sad for her."

Ally looked up at Rook. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, she understands you're sad, but she would want you to be happy too," he said. "Think about the good times you had with her. The good times are what matter the most."

Ally realized Rook was right. She would still miss her grandmother, but she couldn't be sad all the time. She then remembered that Rachel said the way she got through her grieving time when her father died was remembering the good times she and her father had when he was alive and to remember that he wouldn't want her to be sad forever. So she smiled and hugged him and he returned the hug. But then she sighed again.

Rook heard her sigh and knew he had to help her release that negative energy. An idea hit him and he suddenly poked Ally's sides.

With a cute squeak, Ally jumped, but Rook caught her and pinned her to the couch, tickling her underarms now.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ally laughed as she felt Rook's fingers dig into her weakest spot, making her laugh even harder.

"Cootchie cootchie coo!" Rook teased her, and Ally somehow managed to get away and began running with Rook after her. "I'm going to get you!" he singsonged teasingly.

"No way!" Ally giggled as she ran faster, but Rook's longer legs helped him to catch up and he swept her up with her squealing happily.

"Gotcha! You little rascal," he said as he held her and continued to tickle her as he walked to his bedroom, having no trouble holding her as she giggled and squirmed to get away.

"HEEHEEHEE! ROOK! STO-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-AP!" she begged as he sat down with her in his lap and then pinned her so that she couldn't escape this time.

"Nope," he said. "You need this one, kiddo."

With that, Rook then pinned her on her back and lifted her shirt up a little to expose her sensitive stomach and blew a huge raspberry into her stomach. Ally just about made him deaf with her high-pitched happy shrieks that followed as he blew more raspberries into her stomach and sides. Ally somehow managed to squirm away again and she quickly hid under the bed, giggling quietly.

Rook smiled playfully as he looked around. "Hmm, where did she go?" he wondered aloud as he looked over the edge to see her disappear fully under the bed. He then stood up and looked around. Ally peeked out from under the bed and hid behind him and he turned slightly, but then catching a quick glimpse of her behind him, he quickly looked forward again, a smile on his face as he pretended to think she wasn't there as he heard her go hide behind a large beanbag that he had in his room. He moved towards the beanbag and looked to see she was looking the other way and couldn't see him. A perfect moment to catch her off guard.

Rook quickly leaned down and gave Ally's side a playful poke, making Ally squeak in surprise and glee as she quickly moved around to get behind him again and then playfully tugged on his arm, to which he retaliated by reaching around with that hand and tickling her stomach, making her squeal again happily as she went to run again, but Rook leapt and grabbed her as he rolled to the side so that she wouldn't get hurt while they were playing, and tickled her sides and stomach rapidly, making her squeal. Her loud giggles and laughter filled the room and the house as Rook continued to tickle her to pieces.

Finally, hearing her cough in an effort to catch her breath, he stopped, picking her up and holding her as she caught her breath, still giggling a little bit, which made Rook smile. "Thanks, Rook," she said. "That cheered me up."

"I can see that," he said with another smile as he rubbed her back soothingly and she snuggled into his hug.

"Hello! We're home!" called Rachel's voice and the little girl and Revonnahgander went downstairs to greet Rachel, who was accompanied by Heatblast and Four Arms. After Ally greeted them joyfully, she went on to tell Heatblast and Four Arms about the movie Rook had taken her to see and the two listened with smiles, happy to see the little girl happy again.

Rachel was also glad to see Ally happy and kissed Rook, who kissed her back as he leaned her down in a dancing dip before gently straightening up so that she wouldn't get dizzy. Smiling into the kiss, she continued to kiss him before they finally had to break off for air. Rachel leaned her head on Rook's shoulder and he held her close as his head gently rested against her head.

"Thanks for cheering Ally up, Honey," she said to him.

"Anytime, my love," he said, looking at her with loving eyes. "You know, I realized something today."

"Oh?" she asked curiously. "What was that?"

Rook smiled. "The best cure for sadness is not only family, but tickles as well," he said.

No sooner had he said that then the two heard Ally squeal with laughter again, giving them both a hint that the little girl was being tickled by her surrogate big brother and surrogate big cousin.

Her laughter made not only the two aliens tickling her laugh, but also the couple in love laugh too. Rachel hugged Rook and he hugged her back, kissing her again as Ally's laughs continued to ring happily throughout the mansion.

* * *

**The part where Ally hides under the bed and Rook pretends not to see her as they are playing was inspired by the movie "Dumbo" where Dumbo is getting a bath from his mother and then they play with Dumbo hiding around her and she tickles him with her trunk. Also, "Dumbo" belongs to Disney.**

**This was a fun one to write. Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
